


The Pie to My Cake

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s10e15 The Things They Carried, Humor, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about pie and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie to My Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 15 The Things They Carried
> 
> I saw this thing on Supernaturalwiki.com about Dean's relationship with pie, and OH MY GOD. You need to go to the website and scroll down to "Cake and Pie and Dean's Sexuality". I based this on that, and it made me happy. ----> http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Pie

"I thought you didn't like cake."

"What?"

"At the police station. I saw you swipe that frosting."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that be proof that I like cake?"

"Well, remember when that Leviathan broke your leg a couple years ago?"

"Slightly."

"You asked for pie, but they didn't have any so I gave you cake and you didn't eat it."

"Yeah, because I was looking forward to some fresh apple pie and you presented me with stale cake."

"I've given you cake before and you haven't eaten it."

"So?"

"That's just... strange, I don't know. When was the last time you had pie?"

"I don't know. Five, six years ago, maybe?"

"When was the last time you ate cake? A whole slice of cake?"

"Couple of months. Why are you asking me this?"

"Why haven't you eaten any pie? Isn't it still your favorite?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

"...Okay."

"So, I like to think of pie as sugary and sweet. It's covered in this beautiful layer, and the filling is soft and sticky."

"...Okay."

"Cake on the other hand is kind of rough all the way through. It has sharp angles and it's got many layers. It's just as sweet and soft as the pie, but in a different way. Get where I'm going with this?"

"No."

"Okay, so imagine this. I love pie, I still love pie. But one day I saw some cake that was so beautiful and delicious that I stopped focusing on the pie. I like pie, but I don't think I'll ever want it again, because I really love this cake. Get it now?"

"No. What are you trying to say Dea-"

"I'm saying you're the cake, dumbass! I'm saying that pie represents women, and cake represents you! Jesus Christ."

"Ohhhh..."

"I stopped eating pie when we started kissing and sleeping in the same bed and shit because I knew you'd never actually get me any. But I knew you'd get me cake if I asked for it. I had to switch my preferences."

"Aww, that's sweet. You are a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up."

"You're my cake too, Dean."


End file.
